


The only one

by KellyJK



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nonsense, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyJK/pseuds/KellyJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is a prisoner. Theon thinks he has nothing and no one to remember, but he's wrong. He has Robb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one

**Author's Note:**

> Robb was his only happy memory. He was the only one. The only one.

The thoughts were intertwined in his head as the endless strands of the same web, but they were fleeting and smoky, as his memories that were fading, blending and then vanishing forever.  
The time was _infinite_ in the cell where he was held as a prisoner. Theon was a poor prey in the darkness that surrounded him, between the damp and cold walls that were closing him in a tight, iron and deadly grip.  
"I have nothing and no one to remember," he thought wrapped in the pitch black.  
The darkness was thick, mellow, deep like a vivid and real nightmare.  
A painful tear ran down his dirty face, falling down his cheek and finally posed on the dry and cracked lips.  
 _Theon warned it on the mouth. It was the taste of salt . The sea. Home._  
"I never had a home," Theon reflected, " _I’ve never had a place to belong, a place to return, a place that I could truly call home_ ".  
There was a person that Theon couldn’t forget: it was the only one who he really wanted to be able to forget. Robb.  
" _My home was in his arms, my place was at his side_ ," Theon murmured in the night.  
 _Robb was his only happy memory_.  
Theon was alone in the darkness, in the terror, in the night, in the cold, with his heart filled of suffering and his mind full of memories about Robb destinated to fade away, so far, until the end of time. _And they wouldn't be coming back, never more_.


End file.
